It Could Only Be One Thing
by PinkBlueLilac
Summary: Robin and Starfire have been best friends for a long time. Their friends feel like there's something wrong with that picture, especially since they can feel the tension in the air. So, on a vacation in Malaysia, they try to get the two together.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

It Could Only Be One Thing

By

PinkBlueLilac

They were always together. They were Robin-and-Starfire, no longer separate people. They went everywhere together, practically joined at the hip.

Anyone who accused them of being more than '_just friends_' was immediately given vehement denies, courtesy of Robin, because Starfire simply didn't understand what they were implying.

Hence, one day, while Robin and Starfire were out roaming the town, their fellow Titans decided to hatch a matchmaking plan. "Alright, so how are we going to go about this?" Beast Boy asked, cracking his knuckles. "Beast Boy, that is very bad for your bones."

"Sorry, Rae."

"My name is RAVEN."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Beast Boy, do you remember what happened last Sunday?"

"Uh, you strung me by my ears and hung me from the Tower?"

"Do you want a repeat of that day?"

"NO! I mean, uh, no. Sorry, Raven."

"Guys! Can we focus on the plan here?" Cyborg asked, exasperated. He then cleared his throat. "Right. So how's about we get them to go on vacation. Then we set up the scene and all, nudge here and push there, and BAM! There you have it."

Beast Boy grinned. "Dude! Does that mean WE get to go too?"

Raven sighed and thwacked the back of his head. "We aren't going to have fun, Beast Boy. We are going to ensure that those idiots actually do hook up instead of maintaining this awkward situation they don't realize that they're in."

"…Huh?"

"Dumbass."

--

The front doors of Titan Tower began to open.

"HEY PEEPS!" Beast Boy grinned as he ambushed Robin and Starfire, dropping down from God-knows-where in front of them. Starfire screamed shrilly and blasted him numerous times with her starbolts.

"Ouch – hey – eep! – Oof! – OW! STAR!" Starfire blinked. "My apologies, friend. I was startled by your sudden appearance."

"Serves you right," Robin said dryly. "Anyway…Say, Robin. How long has it been since we went on a vacation?"

Robin frowned. "Is that what this is all about? No, Beast Boy, we are not going to go on vacation."

"Aw, come on, Robin!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"No."

"With a cherry on top?"

"He hates cherries," Raven called from across the room. "Oh, right. Thanks, Rae!" Receiving Raven's glare, Beast Boy sweatdropped. "I mean, Raven."

"Ahem, anyway…Please with those chocolate sprinkles you always order with your sundae on top?"

"No."

"Pleeeeease?"

"No."

This went on for quite a long time, and they continued until Robin finally reached his room. "Please, Robin, please?"

"No! Why does it matter so much to you anyway?"

"Uh…" Racking his brain, Beast Boy finally thought of a relatively reasonable and largely truthful excuse. He didn't, however, immediately voice it out, instead choosing to blush uncontrollably to add to the effect. It wasn't exactly very hard, either, especially since his excuse was really quite embarrassing. "Beast Boy, are you…_blushing_?"

"Uh, no!"

"I think you are. What was your reason again?"

"I…I…I…"

"Spit it out, green bean."

"I want to use that opportunity to…confess something."

"Confess?"

"I think…I think I'm in love…with…"

Please don't say Starfire, please, dear God in Heaven don't let him say Starfire. Robin thought, waiting for Beast Boy to finish his sentence.

"I think I'm in love with – "

--

Ha. A cliffhanger. Ah, you all know whose name he's gonna say. It's obvious, especially if you know my favorite pairs.

Anyway, review and tell me what you think of the rewrite!

PinkBlueLilac


	2. Chapter 2

It Could Only Be One Thing

It Could Only Be One Thing

By

PinkBlueLilac

"I think I'm in love with…"

Pause.

"Raven."

--

Cyborg, Raven and Starfire looked up at the sound of a familiar voice exclaiming something loudly.

"Friends, should we do the 'checking out' to find the reason behind this?" Starfire asked, looking up at the ceiling as she stirred a boiling pot of pink goo. "It can't be that bad. Robin and Beast Boy are both sensible enough to call for help if there was someone attacking, and they wouldn't fight with each other, unless…" Cyborg trailed off, and when Raven looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, he motioned, with his eye, to Starfire.

"If he did I'd know." Raven stated simply. "Besides, I doubt even Beast Boy is stupid enough to tell a world-famous superhero that his girlfriend was his secret crush."

--

"_Raven_? You like _Raven_?" Robin spluttered incredulously. Beast Boy, blushing, made a face and looked away. "Don't make a big deal out of it. You like Starfire," He held up a hand to silence Robin. "So if we go on the trip, not only will it make Star happy, it'll also give you the chance to tell her."

Robin raised an eyebrow. Since when did Beast Boy get so good at empathy? How the hell did the stupidest member of the team figure out that he liked Starfire more than in a friendly way?

Of course, Robin was being silly. First of all, his crush on Starfire was so freaking obvious that even Cinderblock would be able to tell. Secondly, Beast Boy was, by no means, the stupidest member of the Teen Titans. He merely chose not to use his brains, instead settling for comedic slapstick humour because it kept things light and cheery. Plus, when he was in the Doom Patrol, he was often berated for thinking outside the box and acting accordingly instead of following Mento's (ha ha, I accidentally typed Mentos) by-the-book method.

--

"So, how'd it go?" Cyborg asked as Beast Boy descended the stairs. "Uh, all right, I guess. I convinced him." he replied, grinning. Raven, looking up, frowned. "How? Knowing that workaholic, he would never agree so readily."

Beast Boy glanced at her and grinned, fighting his blush down. "Well, if I told you, I'd have to kill you." He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes, returning to her book. Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me there ain't nothing going on between you two," he said. Both Titans in question glared at him. "There is NOT anything between us!" they chorused angrily.

"Okay, okay! I get it. No need to be so defensive. Geez."

Raven and Beast Boy decided not to comment and went back to playing video games and reading respectively.

--

"Alright, Titans. Since we've been working our butts off – no, Star, that's just an expression – Beast Boy suggested that we go on vacation. So, Titans, what do you say? Up for a little rest and relaxation?" Robin asked.

Even Raven cheered.

--

"C'mon, kiddies, it's time for a ride in my newest, most awesomest mode of transportation EVER!"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "An RV. Whoo. I am so awed." she said sarcastically. Beast Boy snorted in laughter. "Good one, Rae…ven." He managed to catch himself before Raven got the chance to decapitate him – or worse. Raven sighed as she released the ball of dark energy she had been holding in her hand. "Damn," she muttered. "Won't even give me a chance."

"It just looks like an RV, it's actually a cool plane!" Cyborg grinned gleefully, looking exactly like a pleased child.

"Robin, why is it that we must go away to have this 'vacation'?"

"Well, Star, it's nice to see new places, plus we can start over in a place where nobody knows us. It's nice to be able to do anything without anyone watching your every move."

"Watching our every move?"

"Yeah. People like us, once we mess up, everyone knows about it. If we make mistakes in a new place where no one knows us, it's alright because nobody will make a big fuss out of anything."

"This is true. But tell me; where are we going for this vacation?" Robin blinked, realizing that he himself didn't quite know. "Uh, Cyborg? Where exactly are we going?"

Cyborg paused. "Uh…"

Beast Boy grinned. "So it's open for suggestions! Great! So, uh, how about we go to this beautiful tropical country near the Straits of Malacca?"

"What, Indonesia?"

"Nope. Malaysia. How 'bout it?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe that this idiot knows about the Straits of Malacca. But I hear Malaysia is a nice place, so no complaints here."

Cyborg and Robin shrugged. "Eh, I guess it can't be too bad if Raven agrees," Cyborg said, clambering into his RV-slash-plane thing. Robin nodded his agreement and instictively took Starfire's hand as he pulled her into the RV-slash-plane thing.

--

So…? How was it? Better? Please tell me it's better. Rewriting old plots that kind of sucked is quite fun.

Review!

With Regards,

PinkBlueLilac


	3. Chapter 3

It Could Only Be One Thing

by

PinkBlueLilac

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, thank God, or I'd have to deal with new episode ideas all the time. And staying in character. Like in a major way.

Chapter 3

"Alright, peeps, you better hang on tight, because we're gonna find out just how fast this baby can go!" Cyborg cried enthusiastically over the PA system.

Due to a shortage of rooms – which may or may not have been intentional (cough, cough) – Beast Boy and Raven were sharing one room and Robin and Starfire were in the other, whereas the last room was Cyborg's.

One might find it odd that Raven and Starfire were not put in the same room, nor Robin and Beast Boy, but nobody questioned it, especially since Cyborg was the only one who actually knew how to fly the ship, and their welfare was all dependent on his contentment.

As the other Titans heard the excited Cyborg rev the engine like a car, they simultaneously reached for their respective seatbelts and prayed that they wouldn't die before reaching adulthood.

I believe a description of a room is in order.

To be frank, the rooms weren't specifically spectacular, but it was cosy enough. A pen of sorts was placed in a corner of the room, ready for bags to be placed in it.

A built-in bathroom took up a great amount of space in the room, complete with bathtub and each Titan's respective hygiene products.

Beside the bathroom, a desk and a reading lamp were slotted into the corner.

Finally, a queen-sized bed sat in a corner, which Cyborg took the liberty of adding safety features, such as seatbelts – or rather, bedbelts – to.

Whenever these 'bedbelts' came up in conversation, Cyborg began to make sly comments about how his seemingly innocent teammates might use them for other functions, as well as how dirty the term sounded.

Raven's method of shutting the half-robot up was extremely funny – she had coolly suggested that Cyborg had installed them to commence in several of the actions he had suggested his 'innocent teammates' might have with Bumblebee.

Cyborg immediately turned a deep shade of red, and the others burst out laughing, and the matter was henceforth dropped.

--

The events of the long, 12-hour flight were highly amusing. Cyborg was already bored with flying the plane, and so put it on autopilot and set a hologram of himself onto the pilot's seat, then activated his new Stealth Mode, which allowed him to blend with his background like a chameleon, and set out to wreak havoc on his unsuspecting teammates.

Who to annoy first? Robin and Starfire, or Beast Boy and Raven? Ho hum, choices, choices…

Cyborg decided, and snuck into a room, coming out with a very valuable item in his hands. Just for a moment, a voice in Cyborg's head suggested that what he was about to do was very foolish and very life-threatening. Unfortunately, that voice was overruled by the other devious voices that told him to damn the consequences and go for it.

And go for it he did.

* * *

Yeaaahhh, a bit uneventful and short here. But I wanted to end it on this note. Oh well, it's not like anyone's taking notice of my rewrite anyway. Sigh. Maybe when I manage to write it till after the last chapter of the original…

Review!

PinkBlueLilac


	4. Chapter 4

It Could Only Be One Thing

by

PinkBlueLilac

DISCLAIMER: The Teen Titans do not belong to me, but if I save for a hundred thousand years, I might actually be able to buy them.

Chapter 4: High

Cyborg laughed maniacally as he surveyed the sacred object he held in his hands. _This will be fun,_ he thought. _Well, maybe not for them, but…_He laughed evilly once again, and dramatically receded into the shadows behind him.

--

Starfire was happily chattering on about something or other, and Robin was listening intently to his future girlfriend. Suddenly, Cyborg entered the room, a huge grin upon his face and a steaming mug in his hand.

"Friend, what is it that you are drinking?" Starfire asked inquisitively. Cyborg feigned surprise, looking at the mug. "Oh, this? Just some of Raven's tea." Robin frowned. "Since when do you drink tea?" he asked, suspicious as ever.

"I bet BB that he couldn't down some of Raven's herbal tea. I lost, so now I want to know why he likes it so much. Turns out that the green dude is actually right! This tea is great!" Cyborg was being a bit fake, but he knew that if Starfire bought his story, then Robin would just go with it.

"Glorious! In that case, friend, would you mind fetching me some of Raven's tea?" Cyborg grinned widely and handed her a teapot he produced from his metal torso. "There you go, Star, offer some to Robin, too, why don't you? Oh, oops, I gotta run, bye!" He left at a rapid pace, leaving Starfire and Robin blinking.

Starfire shrugged it off and ventured into their shared room to pour a cup of tea. "Robin, would you also like to have some of Raven's tea? She often says that it is very nutritious and has certain medicinal values."

"Well, I guess _one_ cup of tea can't hurt."

--

Cyborg began to laugh maniacally for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day. "They have fallen in my trap!" he cackled in a strange Dracula accent. "And soon, they will be completely overwhelmed, for I, Cyborg, the evil mastermind of matchmaking, am the greatest matchmaker in the world!" he laughed maniacally once more.

--

Raven and Beast Boy, upon hearing this, sighed.

"He took the tea again." Raven deadpanned.

"Yep."

"Should I, or will you?"

"I'll do it, you did it last time."

Beast Boy wearily trudged towards the cockpit, where Cyborg was still laughing maniacally. Sighing and plugging earplugs into his elfin ears, Beast Boy pulled out his weapon and aimed. "Sorry, Cy, buddy, but this is for your own good."

And then he pressed down on the trigger.

--

Starfire blinked, looking around. "Robin, I believe I hear a horn of fog screaming. Should we be alarmed?" Robin looked up from his tea and newspapers, cocking his head. "A foghorn? Ah, it's alright, Star, it's probably just Cyborg and Beast Boy fooling around." Starfire smiled. "If that is what you say, Robin."

--

"ARGH!"

"Ah, that must be Cyborg." Raven murmured, not even looking up from her book. For a moment, she could hear Beast Boy explaining his actions – but then, in mid-sentence, his voice stopped, and Raven frowned. "He'd better not do anything stupid," she sighed, standing up.

--

Beast Boy was in a tight position. Blowing a foghorn in Cyborg's ear when he was high on both Raven's tea and sugar wasn't clever, and now Cyborg was clutching his human ear in anguish with one hand and keeping a tight hold on Beast Boy's neck with the other.

Raven, phasing herself through the wall, raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Beast Boy, now even Cyborg wants to kill you." Beast Boy glared at her, but was unable to say anything.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." With those three magic words, Beast Boy was set free. "Thanks, Raven. How do you plan on waking this guy up?" Raven looked at him incredulously. "You're really insane. He almost killed you. We wait until he wears it out."

"What, we're just gonna lock him in the cockpit?"

"Actually, Beast Boy, that plan is better than you think."

"But it's his plane. He built it, so I'm pretty sure he'll know the combination."

"Beast Boy, Cyborg is crazily paranoid. I bet that he made a password longer than 20 characters, which, in his hyper state, is too long for his attention span."

"Point taken. C'mon, Rae-ven, let's get out of here."

"Close save."

"…That was intentional!"

"Riiiiiiiiight."

* * *

So how was it? Good, I hope. Review!

PinkBlueLilac


	5. Chapter 5

It Could Only Be One Thing

By

PinkBlueLilac

DISCLAIMER: Teen Titans isn't mine, yadda yadda yahoo...

Chapter 5: Dream, Dream Dream Dream...

Robin and Starfire were feeling oh-so-sleepy at the moment, Robin in particular. Yawning, he said to Starfire, "I feel a bit tired, so I'm going to take a little nap, 'kay, Star?"

"It is fine with me, Robin."

Nodding to her, Robin pulled off his shoes and climbed into bed. "Sleep well, Robin," he heard Starfire say softly before drifting off to sleep.

With Robin slumbering peacefully, Starfire began to feel the effects of the potion, for of course the love potion in the tea given to them by Cyborg was the reason for Robin's fatigue. Yawning, Starfire pulled off her own boots before climbing into bed beside Robin, blushing at the thought of their intimacy but too tired to care too much. Within moments, she, too, fell into slumberland with ease.

--

Raven and Beast Boy were immersed in their own forms of entertainment. Raven was reading quietly while Beast Boy had considerately plugged earphones into his Nintendo DS as he played Elite Beat Agents.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Raven and Beast Boy sighed. Cyborg was terribly out of character when he went on sugar highs. Or, in this case, sugar-and-herbal-tea highs. It was still very strange that Cyborg went high on Raven's tea. The very idea was absurd, but Raven had a theory that the properties of her herbal tea messed with Cyborg's machinery in a complicated manner that she didn't bother explaining to anyone for fear of confusing them.

Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked Cyborg. "Hey guys! I just had a dream that I put a love potion in Robin and Star's drinks! Hah!"

Raven and Beast Boy exchanged a glance. "Love potion?" Raven asked suspiciously. Cyborg grinned. "Yup! It was just a dream, yeah, but I think it's actually a pretty good idea!"

Beast Boy glanced at Raven worriedly. "He says it's a dream…but when did he go to sleep? Do you think he…"

Raven nodded. "Yes. I'm almost certain that he did."

--

Meanwhile, Starfire was having a very nice dream, in which she was sitting in a field on a picnic blanket with her friends. They were having a fun day, and for some reason Beast Boy and Raven were seated close together. Starfire thought this unusual behavior, but all thoughts were banished as someone slid an arm around her waist.

"Hey Star, here's your mustard."

Robin, for of course it was his arm around her waist, passed her a bottle of mustard, which she thanked him for and guzzled down happily. Starfire didn't know when exactly she and Robin had 'gotten together', as Earthlings called it, but she didn't really care right then.

All of a sudden, the scene changed and she was cooking an Earth dessert which she knew without really knowing was called apple crumble. "Mommy!" That whining voice was familiar even though she didn't really know who it belonged to.

"Mommy!" the voice whined again, and Starfire looked down to see it coming from a little girl clutching a little doll. She recognized the girl to be her daughter, Angela. Somehow, by instinct, perhaps, she knew to pick Angela up and ask, "What is the matter, dear?"

Little Angela, so charming with her long black hair and bright blue eyes, pouted. "It's Brett and Lucas! They called me too small to play with 'em again!"

Starfire giggled. She knew without knowing that Brett and Lucas were Angela's twin brothers, and that they didn't like having an annoying little sister bothering them and trying to play with them. "Well, Angela, you do not have to play with your brothers. I'll tell you a little secret…" Starfire leaned close and whispered, "All boys are yucky!"

Angela scrunched up her nose. "All boys?" she asked doubtfully. "No. Maybe all boys 'cept Daddy! Daddy is good and nice and not at all yucky!"

Starfire giggled. "Yes, your father is not at all yucky."

As if on cue, she heard a vaguely familiar voice say, "Well, it's good you think that…"

And Starfire turned to face her husband…

…and woke up.

Starfire could've cried. That dream had been so perfect and vivid that she had wished desperately for it to be true.

But, well, having Robin's face right in front of her was pretty nice too…

Wait, what? What in the name of X'hal was Robin sleeping in the same bed as her for? Was he one of those perverts?!

But then she recalled what had happened and relaxed. Although…she felt strangely…strange today, looking at Robin. Kind of turned on and longing, not at all like the loving, warm, fluttery feeling she usually felt. It wasn't terrible, but she preferred the love she felt – it felt more right.

Just then, Robin whispered, "Hi…"

And scared Starfire out of her wits.

--

At the same time, Robin was having a beautiful dream. He and his friends were on a picnic, and it seemed like Beast Boy had finally worked up the courage to confess to Raven, for they were sitting much closer together than was usual.

Robin himself impulsively slid an arm around Starfire's waist – then tensed, as if waiting for her to push him away – before handing her the bottle of mustard he'd been holding. "Hey, Star. Here's your mustard," he said coolly, as if this was completely normal.

Starfire smiled and thanked him, then gulped down a lot of the mustard. Robin chuckled – then suddenly found himself in another dream.

In this dream, he had a little girl with hair and eyes exactly like his sitting on his lap. He knew, somehow, that her name was Angela, and that she was his daughter. "Daddy! Daddy! Tell me another story!" Angela begged.

Robin chuckled. "Well, what kind of story do you want to hear?"

Angela furrowed her brow and said, "I want a true story. With a happy ending, 'cause Brett and Lucas keep telling me that real life isn't like fairy tales and that it never ends happy, and I wanna prove 'em wrong!" She leaned closer to him, as if confiding a great secret. "And I know they're wrong, 'cause otherwise you an' Mommy would never have gotten married an' you'd never have gotten me!"

Robin chuckled again and kissed his daughter's forehead, knowing that Brett and Lucas were her brothers. "Hmm…well, you've already heard of how me and your mother met, yeah?"

Angela nodded. "Maybe you can tell me how Uncle Garfield an' Aunt Raven got together?"

Robin smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead again. "As you wish, princess."

Just then, a pair of familiar slender arms slid around his neck. "What's going on here?" asked a familiar voice that he just couldn't place. "Daddy was gonna tell me how Uncle Garfield an' Aunt Raven got together!" Angela chirped happily.

"Oh really?" The woman, for of course it was a woman, seemed to be coming to sit with them. Robin turned to look who she was…

…and woke up to see Starfire's bright green eyes staring at him. Feeling slightly disappointed, but rather happy that he appeared to be sharing a bed with Starfire (although he wasn't quite sure why and was thinking quite inappropriately), he whispered, "Hi…"

Starfire seemed slightly startled, but recovered quickly and said, "Hello, Robin! I trust you slept well?" Starfire was acting a little strange, and she seemed to be sort of uncomfortable. Robin shrugged it off – he was feeling pretty uncomfortable too, and it was probably because they were strapped down to the same bed.

In any case, they were both very surprised when the door slid open and their teammates frantically ran in.

--

Raven nodded. "Yes. I'm almost certain that he did." With that, Beast Boy swore loudly. "Did you use the one we got as a joke?" he demanded, looking frantic. Cyborg was taken aback. "Y-Yeah, I guess..."

Beast Boy swore again; this time his word of choice was even more crude. "Raven! What time was it when I went to snap him out of his senses?"

"It was around an hour ago."

Beast Boy sighed in relief. "Thank God. We still have some time. See, that potion isn't really a love potion. It's more of a lust potion. I can smell the pheromones their bodies are giving off from here, even though it's faint. Come on, we gotta go!"

And go they did, bursting through the door to Robin and Starfire's room.

"Whoa! What's up, guys?" Beast Boy suddenly flinched and clung to Cyborg's shoulder to keep from collapsing. "S-Sorry, Cy…" he gasped, careful not to look at either of the girls. "The smell is just…way too overwhelming…"

Robin and Starfire were confused; they didn't smell anything.

Beast Boy cringed, groaned, doubled over, then closed his eyes and excused himself. He promptly ran all the way back to his and Raven's shared room. Robin and Starfire were even more confused. Raven understood perfectly, and immediately asked Robin and Starfire what had happened before their nap.

They explained, and Cyborg was utterly confused, not remembering what he had done in his hyper state. Raven nodded, muttered to herself a little, then cast a long spell and suddenly, Robin and Starfire felt like their old selves again, not like the lust they had felt earlier.

Before they could even ask Raven what she had done, she muttered, "Excuse me," and followed Beast Boy's path towards their room.

--

Beast Boy shuddered as he sat down. The pheromones had been bad enough, but the smell of Starfire in heat almost made Beast Boy lose control and take Starfire right then and there. Luckily, Cyborg's scent of cool metal and Raven's being there calmed him down long enough for him to hightail it out of there.

Beast Boy's ear twitched as he heard Raven's footsteps coming towards their room. He was sipping and sniffing a cup of Raven's chrysanthemum tea when Raven entered the room. The smell of Robin and Starfire's room had clung to her and came in with her, making Beast Boy's eyes widen and making him choke on his tea.

Unfortunately, Raven only came closer to help him, which, ironically, did not help him. "N-No," he choked out. "No, Raven, you stay there…"

Raven, despite herself, was a little hurt, but said nothing and obliged, staying a distance away from Beast Boy, who was recovering from his choking fit.

"Sorry, Raven. It's just…a hint of the smell from Rob and Star's room is clinging to you, added to the natural pheromones your scent carries…"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "My so-called scent carries pheromones?"

Beast Boy blushed. "Uh…did I say that?"

Raven shot him a deadpan look. "Duh. So if I exude pheromones, why don't I have guys falling over themselves for me like Starfire does?"

Beast Boy bit back a comment made completely of jealousy that if she had guys lining up for her he'd hurt 'em before even she could and said the first thing that came to mind. "Well, you don't exactly exude pheromones, per se. I'm one of the few who feel it, and probably the only one who smells it." His eyes immediately widened as he realized that he'd said way too much.

"Why are there only a few who can feel it?"

Beast Boy shook his head as his blush deepened. "It's…It's an animal instinct thing. I…I'll tell you some other time, 'kay, Rae? Gee, I'm really kind of tired. I'll just take a nap now. G'night, Rae."

Raven decided to let the nickname and his poorly hidden sidestep slide, considering the poor guy was probably still feeling overwhelmed. "It's still afternoon, but good night, Beast Boy."

And she sat down to read her book as if nothing had happened.

--

Meanwhile, Beast Boy inwardly sighed in relief. "That was way too close," he muttered to himself. He was curled up in bed, much like a cat, facing away from Raven. The scent she gave off was one he felt and smelt only because he loved her, and as a fertile male, the beast in him was eager to carry on the bloodline, and so allowed him to smell and feel the 'special ingredient' in her scent that would invigorate him. Beast Boy was fine with it, though; living with it for a long time had him grow accustomed to it – although the first few days was terrible, and he'd had to avoid her for a week.

Curling up in the warm, comfy bed was making him lethargic, he thought with a yawn. Ah, well, might as well kill some time… Beast Boy fell asleep.

* * *

Uh. Sorry. For the wait. Yeah.

PinkBlueLilac


End file.
